Captive Heart Ver 2
by Knightwolf
Summary: The mysterious anomaly is becoming stronger. What will tenchi do when the fabric of reality starts to unravel.
1. Confession

This is the second version of my story. Due to some constructive criticism, I've decided to expand on the story. I thank you for the reviews, they have helped so much. Some of you might like this version, some of you might not, but don't let that stop the reviews. Keep 'em comin'. I need feedback. Oh, I don't own Tenchi Muyo! All characters and related publications are property of Pioneer and AIC. Now, without further adieu, I give you version 2 of my creation, hahahaha (evil Washu laugh)  
  
Captive Heart  
  
Ayeka stood on the balcony, silently watching the object of her affection walk down the path towards the house, returning from an early morning's work in the carrot fields. A gleaming smile suddenly came over her face as she noticed a certain furry cabbit hopping along behind him.  
  
'Today will be the day,' she thought to herself. 'Today, I shall confess my love to him. I just pray that he will return my feelings.'  
  
She quickly walked downstairs. Sasami was just finishing up her cooking in the kitchen. Scents of fish, rice and miso filled the air. Ayeka immediately rushed to the front door to meet Tenchi as he came in.  
  
"Good morning lord Tenchi. I trust you're feeling well this morning."  
  
"Oh, good morning miss Ayeka. Yes, I'm feeling very well, thank you."  
  
"Lord Tenchi," She paused for a moment. A slight blush could be seen growing in her cheeks. "I was wondering.if I could discuss something with you later on."  
  
"Sure Ayeka, what's it about?" The blush deepened in her cheeks. Her gaze turned downward, her hands fidgeting. She drew the strength and began slowly. "Well,." Suddenly Sasami's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Hey, everyone! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Be right there, Sasami!" Tenchi called back. "I'm afraid we'll have to pick this up later miss Ayeka." He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"That's fine, lord Tenchi." She said, bringing herself to show a pleasant smile to cover her frustration. She then followed Tenchi into the kitchen, taking her usual place next to him at the table as they sat down. Ayeka remained silent throughout the meal. Tenchi seemed to notice this more than anyone else. Washu just sat there, typing away on her holo-top and eating at the same time. Mihoshi and Kiyone were discussing which karaoke place they should go to tonight. Nobuyuki sat in his usual spot next to Mihoshi and Kiyone, drinking his tea and reading his paper. Sasami quietly hummed a tune to herself, while Ryoko complained to Yosho asking him why she had been given toilet-cleaning duty for the third week in a row. Yosho just silently sipped his tea. Tenchi then looked over to Ayeka. 'Usually Ayeka would put her two cents in about Ryoko and her obligations to do her chores, but she's oddly quiet today. Could it have something to do with what she needed to talk to me about?' Tenchi thought, turning his eyes back to his bowl of rice.  
  
After breakfast was finished, Sasami gathered the plates and went into the kitchen. Tenchi and Ayeka walked into the living room. "So what was it you wanted to discuss with me, Ayeka?" "Well, I, um.." Ayeka became frustrated, not being able to find the words. "I'm sorry, I forgot I had to take care of something, Tenchi. I'll meet up with you later." Ayeka quickly scurried off. "Okay. Later then." Tenchi walked away, slightly confused. Ayeka sprinted up to her room and closed the door. She then rested her back against the door and slid down to the floor letting out a sigh. "Why am I so nervous? Why can't I just say it? Why can't I just say 'Tenchi, I'm in love with you'? Why do the words always get in the way?' She thought, resting her head on her knees. "I love you, Tenchi." She whispered.  
  
Tenchi swept the steps of the Masaki shrine, deep in thought. 'I wonder why Ayeka is acting so strange today. What ever it is that she needs to talk about seems really important.' Tenchi's quiet thoughts were interrupted when the voice of a certain cyan-haired former space pirate came from behind him.  
  
"Tenchiiiiiiiiii." Before he knew it, she was hanging on to him and making circles on his chest with her finger. "Tenchi, what do you say we get out of here and have some fun, just you and me?" She said in her playful voice. "Ryoko, you know you should be doing your chores right now."  
  
"Chores are so boring. I'd much rather be having fun with you, Tenchi. Pleeeease?"  
  
"Come on, Ryoko. I have work to do."  
  
"Aaaaaww, Tenchiiiiiii." She whined.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko. Get off." She released him and made a pouty face before she transported away.  
  
'That Ryoko, what am I going to do with her?' Tenchi thought with a smile as he continued his sweeping. The wind had picked up, and some leaves had blown across the steps in front of him. "Oh, it's an omen. Winds of change are coming." Tenchi said, as he allowed himself a short pause to contemplate the notion.  
  
Ryoko flew along the treetops spinning and twirling, accelerating in and out of loops. She then noticed Ayeka sitting at the foot of the tree, Funaho, looking deep in thought. Ryoko lightly touched down in front of the tree, thinking twice about teasing Ayeka like she usually does. Seeing that something was obviously bothering her, Ryoko instead quietly sat down beside her.  
  
"What's up, princess? You look lost in your own forest." Ryoko said, trying to snap Ayeka out of her daze.  
"Huh? Oh, it's you Ryoko." She said, suddenly realizing that she had company.  
  
"So what's got you in such a daze, Ayeka?"  
  
"Oh, just thinking"  
  
"Oh, yeah? About what?"  
  
Ayeka froze, not knowing what to say. Ryoko noticed this and became puzzled. "Well, it's um, nothing really." Ayeka said, gently waving her hand. "Come on, Ayeka. You can tell me. Something has got to be bothering you." Ryoko got up and stood in front of her, looking at Ayeka with both concern and curiosity. Ayeka looked slightly away and chose her words carefully.  
  
"Well, it's about Tenchi." Ayeka replied.  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. There was something I just needed to discuss with him that's all. It's nothing really." Ayeka said insistently.  
  
"Oh. Well. Okay. You know, if you need to talk about anything that's bothering you.let me know, okay? I'll be here." Ryoko said in sincerity. It was one of the few times she actually opened up and spoke to the princess with kindness and seriousness, instead of her usual taunting and teasing.  
  
"Thanks Ryoko. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'll see you at lunch." Ryoko called out to the princess as she flew off into the blue sky.  
  
'Oh, Ryoko. If only you knew what it was that I needed to talk to Tenchi about. Would you still have offered your kindness to me?' Ayeka thought to herself. 'Would you still think of me as a friend?'  
  
At Washu's lab, the genius scientist was conducting tests on the Jurai energy that is emitted from Funaho on a daily basis. She then noticed Ayeka show up on her monitor, sitting against Funaho. A distant look was evident in her eyes. 'Hmmm, something is going on.' Washu thought while looking at the data show up on her holo-top. 'I'm receiving both Alpha and Beta emotional waves from her. Also, her storge` thought waves are running very high.' Washu thought as she gently rubbed her chin with her finger. She then pressed a button on the console and an image of Tenchi sweeping steps appeared on the screen. 'Tenchi appears to have the same look of deep thought and troubledness that Ayeka has. Very interesting.' She then set it aside in her mind for later, and continued her research and testing.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi had finished his sweeping duties for the day and started his way down from the top steps of the shrine back to the house for lunch. 'I wonder what Sasami has cooked up for us today? She's so talented in the kitchen. We're really blessed to have her. I'm so glad that all the girls have come to live here with us. If it weren't for the Ryo-oki falling to earth and causing that entire ruckus, I wouldn't have been able to meet all these great people. I would still have had the same old boring life. I wouldn't have had all those adventures in space. I wouldn't have known my true lineage as a prince of Jurai. And I wouldn't have met.Ayeka.' Tenchi shocked himself with his own thought. 'Ayeka. She's always so kind and gentle, accept when she's fighting with Ryoko of course, but she's always been there when I needed her. She's been there when I needed someone to listen to my problems, and she would provide comforting words to sooth my stress and anxiety.'  
  
Tenchi then arrived at the front gate where the two guardians Azaka and Kamidake stood. "Why, hello Tenchi." Kamidake said, rotating and facing Tenchi. "What wonderful spring-like weather, don't you agree?" said Azaka.  
  
"Hello Azaka, Kamidake. Yes, it is very nice today. Is lunch almost ready?"  
  
"Sasami said it should be 15 more minutes." Azaka replied  
  
"Excellent. I'd better go get washed up." Tenchi quickly made his way into the house and up the stairs toward his room  
  
Ayeka sat in her room relaxing, waiting for lunch to be ready. 'Rhythm Emotion' by Two-Mix was playing on her radio. 'This earth music is absolutely amazing. We have nothing like this back on Jurai. The composition is incredible, incorporating sounds and tones I have never even heard before.' Ayeka thought as she gently nodded her head to the rhythmic beats, and hummed with the catchy melody. She then caught sight of Tenchi passing by her open door. She quickly got up and ran to the hall. "Tenchi!" Ayeka called down the hall. Tenchi peaked out his head from the bathroom. "Yes Ayeka? What is it?" He asked curiously. "There's something I need to talk to you about as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure, Ayeka. Can it wait until after I wash up? It's been a long morning on the steps of the shrine."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Tenchi went back into the bathroom and Ayeka turned around and went back into her room. She sat back down in her cushioned two-seat sofa, and waited anxiously for Tenchi to arrive at her door. The sounds of water running and splashing in the bathroom quickly ceased, and with it Ayeka's heartbeat sped up. It got faster as she heard the footsteps coming down the hall. Then, the sound of the gentle knock at her door almost startled her. "What was it you needed to talk to me about, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, standing a foot into her room. "Please, sit down." Ayeka said as she patted the seat cushion next to her. Tenchi walked in and then relaxed into the sofa next to Ayeka. Some quiet music by Ai Orikasa started playing on the radio.  
  
"So what's this all about, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, turning towards the ruby- eyed princess. "Tenchi, we've known each other for quite some time now, and I think we've come to know each other quite well. In that time, I've become more and more sure of something in my heart. Now, I know it as sure as the sun rises every day." Ayeka paused, turning her eyes to the floor, unable to move on to the next sentence. "What is it, Ayeka? Please, tell me." Tenchi said, concern growing in his voice. Ayeka forced herself to stop hesitating and to just say it. Ayeka turned her eyes back to Tenchi. "I love you." Ayeka said, breaking through the barriers in her heart. Tenchi was completely speechless. "Ayeka. I don't know what to say, I." With out wasting another moment Ayeka quickly moved forward and pressed her lips against his. Ayeka knew that this was going against what it meant to be a princess. To be proper and to act within certain behavioral guidelines as one of royalty should. But she didn't care anymore. Her love overruled all of it. Tenchi was shocked at first, then slowly relaxed into the kiss. 'Her lips. They're so soft. And her scent is so sweet, like a rose.' He thought as he slowly put his arms around her. 'His arms feel so strong. And his body feels so warm.' Ayeka thought as she gently placed her hands on his chest. Their hearts began to race as they started to kiss more deeply.  
  
They then both heard a gasp at the door. Quickly they broke their kiss and looked at the doorway to see a very stunned and confused little girl with blue pink-tails and wide-open eyes. "Sister. What are you doing?" Sasami asked, as the shock wore off. Ayeka scrambled out the words. "Well, it's just that, we were, uh, that is." Sasami started to giggle and smile. "Hehe. You're a naughty girl, Ayeka, just like Tenchi's a naughty boy. Hehe. Lunch is ready so you both better hurry up before it gets cold." Sasami then ran down the stairs. Their faces both flushed in embarrassment. Tenchi got up and started towards the door. "I'd better go and talk with her, before." he was then stopped by Ayeka holding onto his arm. "Wait. Please don't go Tenchi. You still haven't told me how you feel about me." Tenchi then slowly turned around and sat back down beside her. "Ayeka, please try to understand. This is all so sudden. It might even be a bit much for me all at once." Ayeka then turned her gaze downward. A single tear could be seen running down her cheek.  
  
Tenchi then continued. "I realize that you have deep feelings for me, and I know that I have a tendency to be indecisive. I can understand your feelings, Ayeka. I do love you, as I love everyone else in this house. But as for the love you feel, I'm afraid I just can't return those feelings, at least not yet. I just need some time to think this through. Find out how I really feel, that's all. Please try to understand." Tenchi placed his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her, but it did no good to slow the tears. Ayeka placed both hands over her heart in an attempt to ease the pain of it breaking. It did no good, though. She stayed silent for a moment. Then, she was finally able to speak through the weakness of the tears. "Yes, Tenchi. I understand completely. I will wait. Until the end of eternity if I have to, because I'm convinced that my feelings will not change. I will be here Tenchi, when you decide." She attempted a smile through the tears, which caused Tenchi's heart to ache for the pain he has caused her. "Thank you for understanding Ayeka. It means so much. I promise. I will make my decision. It might not be today, and it might not be tomorrow, but I will make my decision." All Ayeka could do was nod as she wiped away the tears.  
  
Ryoko came in from her from her travels just in time to see lunch ready on the table. Fried fish and Taiwanese rice noodles. Then Sasami caught her attention. She came down the stairs and was giggling to herself for some reason. "Hey, what's up kiddo?" Ryoko asked curiously. "Ooooooh, nothing." Sasami said in her cheerful voice, and then giggled again as she skipped into the kitchen. Ryoko then noticed Mihoshi suddenly appear at the table with chopsticks in hand, starting on her plate. Then the rest of the gang walked in and sat around the table. Ryoko sat down and started eating. Then something occurred to her. 'That's strange. Where's Tenchi and Ayeka?' She thought, looking around. 'Wherever she is, Ayeka can always get the leftovers. I'll go find Tenchi.' Ryoko got up from her seat and teleported away. She appeared in Tenchi's room. 'Hmm, he's not in here. I wonder where he could be?' Ryoko then made her way down the hall. She thought she heard talking coming from Ayeka's room, but then it was silent. 'Ayeka probably left her radio on again, I'll go shut it off.'  
  
Upon walking into the room her eyes beheld the sight of a sobbing Ayeka and Tenchi trying to comfort her. "What's going on?" They both looked up at Ryoko. The tears began to flow evenharder down Ayeka's face. "It, it's nothing, nothing at all. I'm sorry I have to go." Ayeka said through the tears. She then got up and ran out of the room, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to hide the anguish she was feeling. "Ayeka wait!" Tenchi yelled desperately, as he got up from his seat. "No, you stay here. I'll go talk to her." Ryoko said, standing in his way. "I'll speak to you later, Tenchi." Ryoko's suspicious tone worried Tenchi. All he could do was sit back down and deal with the pain he has undoubtedly caused with his indecisiveness. Ryoko quickly teleported downstairs to try to catch Ayeka before she ran out the front door. She succeeded. Seeing that Ryoko was blocking her exit, Ayeka quickly stopped. "Ryoko please move. Get out of my way now!" She yelled, sobs still evident in her voice. "No, I won't. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Ryoko said, trying to reach out to Ayeka. "Damn it Ryoko I said get the hell out of my way!" Ayeka screamed. Ryoko was taken back by the look of desperate anger in Ayeka's eyes. A look that she has never seen in her before. The sound of her voice still rang in her ears. Ryoko's gaze fell to the floor, and she silently moved aside, letting Ayeka run through.  
  
'Ayeka. What could have possibly caused her to act this way? Could it have been Tenchi? Could it have been something that he said or did?' Ryoko asked herself as she watched Ayeka run off into he distance, knowing that there was nothing she could do for her friend right now, other than give her time.  
  
Tenchi sat in Ayeka's room, unmoved from his place. He just sat and stared out the window. The look of worry was all over his face. 'Why is it that I cause so much pain to the one's I love so dearly? By choosing one girl, I cause the other girls pain. Yet doing nothing causes even more pain. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Now Ayeka is suffering because of me.' A single tear slid down Tenchi's cheek. "Tenchi?" Came a voice from behind him. He did not move. "Tenchi, please. Look at me." Came the voice again. Still he did not move. He then felt a soft hand gently move his face to look at his company. Ryoko stared into Tenchi's face looking for answers. "Tenchi, please tell me what happened. What happened to Ayeka?" Ryoko asked desperately. Tenchi looked up into Ryoko's eyes. "Ryoko,..." He paused. "Ryoko, could a person be hurting someone? Even by doing nothing?" Tenchi said, his gaze unbroken. "Hurting.doing nothing. What do you mean, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as she knelt down in front of him. "I.I'm sorry, Ryoko. I just need to be alone right now." Tenchi quickly got up and left the room. Then the sound of his door closing came from down the hall. "What the hell is going on?" Ryoko asked herself as she stared at the open doorway.  
  
On the far side of the lake, Ayeka walked. Her eyes were still wet with tears. She sat down on the soft grass laying her back against a tree, and stared at the sparkling light reflecting off the water. 'Oh, Tenchi. What could I have done wrong? What can I do to win your love? Is it that I'm too uptight, or is it that I'm just not pretty enough? God, why did this have to happen? This was supposed to be the perfect day, the day that I've been waiting for, for so long. It figures. When I finally get the courage up to tell him how I really feel about him, it blows up in my face.'  
  
Ryo-oki then scurried up to Ayeka. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Ryo-oki patted her paw on Ayeka's hand as if to say 'What's wrong?' Ayeka then picked up Ryo-oki and set her in her lap. "Oh, Ryo-oki. You still love me, right?" Ryo-oki then let out a cheerful "Meooow." Ayeka then gently petted Ryo-oki as she laid in her lap. A soft breeze then blew over the lake, and then caused the leaves in the trees to rustle. Ayeka's tears had subsided and she drifted off to sleep, as did Ryo-oki. 


	2. In between

Ayeka opened her eyes to see the twilight slowly fading over the mountains. She silently watched the yellows and oranges turn to reds and purples, until there was nothing but midnight blue stretching over the sky. She looked down to notice that Ryo-oki had disappeared from her lap. The lake waters were like glass. The wind from this afternoon was gone. There was now, stillness in the air. Crickets were chirping all around. At the water's edge, the glow of fireflies could be seen moving back and forth.  
  
After recalling this afternoon's events, she didn't want to return home. Yet, she couldn't stay away. Still, she wanted to be close to him, to never leave his side. Now, she feared the awkwardness that might arise between them. She did not regret her actions, however. She would never take back that kiss, never in a million Juraian lifetimes. She placed her fingers up to her lips and remembered his pressed against hers. A feeling of bliss that she will never allow herself to forget.  
  
Back at the house, Tenchi sat in his room, staring out the window into the night. His fingers were also to his lips remembering that very same kiss. His first kiss. He suspected that it was hers as well. A knock came to his half open door. "Tenchi?" Came a sweet little girl's voice. "You never came down for dinner, and I haven't seen my sister since lunch time. I'm worried about her. Is there anything wrong?" Sasami said, worry obvious in her voice. She walked slowly into the dark room. She assumed he had been sitting there for a while since night had fallen and Tenchi hadn't turned on the lights in his room yet. "I'm not really sure where she might be, Sasami. I'm worried about her too. I think she might have just needed some time to herself." Tenchi said, still looking out the window. "I see. You still haven't answered my question, though. Is there anything wrong?" Sasami asked, stepping closer. Tenchi couldn't answer right away. A moment of silence passed. "Sasami, I." Tenchi paused, took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. Then he raised his head and opened his eyes wide. "I have to find her." Tenchi said, standing up. "I'll be back soon, Sasami." Tenchi said, running past her.  
  
Sasami went over to Tenchi's window to see him running out into night. "I hope everything is alright." She thought, as she folded her arms on the windowsill and gently rested her chin.  
  
At the lake's edge, Ayeka had drifted back to sleep. The wind had returned, and with it the sound of soft footsteps on the grass coming closer. 'I knew that there might be one place I could find her.' Tenchi thought with a sigh of relief as he looked over her sleeping form. He quietly walked up, knelt down and lifted her into his arms. Still half asleep, she put both of her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Tenchi started his way back to the house, Ayeka in his arms.  
  
In the tree branch above, Ryoko sat and watched as they both disappeared into the night mist. She had watched over Ayeka the entire day, never leaving. As much as they have fought in the past, she and Ayeka were still friends. Even if she couldn't stop Ayeka, she had to at least follow her to make sure she would be okay.  
  
For the first time, Ryoko did not feel jealous seeing Tenchi and Ayeka together. She actually felt relief that Ayeka was returning home in safe hands, literally. She teleported away and appeared in her room. She sat down on her bed. A cool night breeze blew in through her window, gently moving her cyan hair. She still wanted answers. 'What happened between Ayeka and Tenchi today? Why was Ayeka so upset? Could Tenchi have.No! He would never have done anything like that. So, why was Ayeka crying so hard then? What did Tenchi mean by 'hurting someone by doing nothing'? Erg. I hate this not knowing.' The thoughts continued to pass through her mind as she stared into a luminous blue stone displayed on her night table. It is called the Gandarian enlightenment stone, a relic she had stolen from the planet Gandar thousands of years ago. She had originally planned to sell the stone for a fortune, but then decided to hold onto it as a keepsake. She loved the way it glowed and sparkled. Every time she stared into it, she felt at peace, as if the restlessness in her nature had ceased. The realization that she didn't have to fight her demons anymore, that there was no longer any need. The more she starred into it the more her thoughts began to become calm. 'I'm sure there has to be a logical explanation for what happened. I have to ask him myself.'  
  
Tenchi quietly carried Ayeka up the stairs and into her room. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Tenchi then leaned over and moved a stray lock of hair from her eyes. The moon had risen, and shined through the windows. Ayeka's face was washed in moonlight making her look almost angelic. 'She's so beautiful.' Tenchi thought as he stared at her glowing features.  
  
Ayeka's eyes had slowly opened, giving her the vision of Tenchi staring back at her, contently. "Tenchi. Where am I?" She asked, her eyes starting to focus. "You're in your bedroom. I found you sleeping against a tree on the far side of the lake. I carried you home. I was really worried about you." Tenchi said with a smile. "Oh, I see." She said softly as she looked around the room. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well, I'd better get to my studies. It's already 8:00pm and April midterms are coming up. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Tenchi said, rubbing the back of his head, making up for the dead silence. He got up and started walking towards the door. "Tenchi?" He was stopped by Ayeka's soft voice. "Yes, Ayeka?" He said, turning around. "It's.it's nothing. I'm sorry. Thank you very much Tenchi, for bringing me home."  
  
"You're Welcome Ayeka." Tenchi then made his way down the hall and into his room. He switched on his desk lamp to see Ryoko sitting on his bed. Not in the seductive fashion she usually sits, this time was more of a serious posture. Her eyes were to the floor. "Ryoko? What are you doing in here?" He asked. She raised her eyes to meet his. "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened this afternoon, Tenchi. I have my suspicions, but I just wanted to hear it from you first. Why was Ayeka so upset today? What happened?" Tenchi then sat down next to her on the bed. "It.it was.nothing, it was nothing." Tenchi couldn't make eye contact. The events of this afternoon kept playing over and over in his head. "I don't believe you, Tenchi. Something happened between you and Ayeka. I just know it. Please, tell me. I have to know." Ryoko begged desperately. Tenchi saw the longing in her eyes. He then hung his head and spoke.  
  
"Ayeka.confessed her love to me, now it's got me thinking." He said, being as honest as he could. "So what? I confess my love to you every day. What difference should that make? Something else happened, didn't it?" Ryoko then realized that he was not denying it, like he usually does. "Did you and her.did you two.kiss? You did, didn't you?" She said, casting her eyes to the floor. "Yes" Tenchi whispered. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, ran down her cheek and dropped to the floor. Tenchi then noticed the tears running down her face and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "I love you, Tenchi. I love you so much it hurts." She said through the tears. "Don't cry. The truth is I love all of you. I'm sorry, Ryoko. I'm just afraid if I chose one, the others might get hurt. That's why I-" His words were quickly interrupted by Ryoko pulling him close and kissing him passionately. He was stunned. Ryoko gently placed both hands on his cheeks, and continued to kiss him with as much passion as she could. The feeling of her warm hands on his face made him relax. Tenchi was now kissing her back, deeply. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer. Pressing her body against his, they both laid down on the bed. Tenchi was in a world of bliss. The scent of her perfume filled his senses. 'Jasmine.' He thought.  
  
Then, a shred of his better judgement came through. He moved his hands up to her shoulders, broke the kiss and gently pushed her away. "Ryoko, I can't do this. I don't want to hurt anyone. I know Ayeka would be deeply hurt just as I know you would if I chose her." He said staring into her golden eyes. Her face turned into a frown. Ryoko then teleported away, and reappeared in his doorway looking very upset. "You know, Tenchi. You need to grow up and look at the big picture. You have two women who are more than willing to spend the rest of their lives with you. To do anything for you, even if it means sacrificing them selves. I think you need to decide once and for all. Let me know when you get your head out of the clouds." She said, anger growing in her voice. She then stormed down the hall and slammed her door behind her. 'Oh, god. What am I going to do?' Tenchi thought, dropping his head in his pillow.  
  
Ayeka couldn't fall back asleep. She was completely awake now. Slowly she got out of bed. 'Oh, Tenchi. There has to be hope for us, there just has to be. I need to talk to you. See your face.' She walked out into the hall and saw that his light was still on, shining out into the hall. His door was open one eighth of the way. She peaked in before she would knock to see if he was still working on his studies. Her heart shattered at what she saw. Ryoko lying on top of Tenchi, kissing him deeply. Ayeka's voice had left her. She couldn't even gasp. She quickly moved her back against the wall of the hallway. She was expecting the tears to start falling again, but they didn't. She felt the pain and anguish, but the tears just wouldn't come. She just couldn't cry anymore. Slowly, step by step, almost staggering, she made her way back to her room and shut her door. Collapsing to her knees, a single word kept repeating over and over in her head. 'Why?' She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring off into what became the great abyss of her heart. Ayeka didn't know how much time had passed. She then heard Ryoko's angry voice coming from down the hall. Then, the sound of Ryoko's door slamming echoed outside Ayeka's room. 'Wh-what just happened?' Ayeka asked herself as she got up and ran to her door. Opening it she caught a glimpse of Tenchi standing in the middle of the hallway. His eyes cast to the floor, with the look of self-loathing. "I'm sorry Ryoko, and I'm sorry Ayeka. I'm sorry for causing you both so much pain. It's all my fault. If I wasn't so damn indecisive, neither of you would be in such anguish, and I wouldn't hate myself so much." Tenchi said. He then sat down and rested his back against the wall.  
  
Ayeka set aside all of her animosity towards Tenchi for what she saw moments ago. She quietly walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Please, Tenchi. Don't hate yourself. When you do that, it only makes me sad. Sure Ryoko and I are hurt, but we are also confused as to why you can't make up your mind. We are both very much in love with you Tenchi. As much as I hate to admit it, I understand how Ryoko feels, because I feel the same way. I understand Ryoko and I have put you in a very hard position. As I said, I will wait as long as it takes for you make your decision. But please understand, the longer it takes the more pain Ryoko and I will feel."  
  
"Yes, I understand Ayeka. I just need to be alone right now. I need to work things out in my head. Figure things out." Tenchi said, as he slowly got up. "I'm going to take a walk. Think things through, you know?"  
  
"Okay Tenchi." Ayeka said, standing up as well. They both shared a silent moment. Then Tenchi went downstairs and out the front door into the night. Ayeka then ran downstairs and to the front window. There she watched as the cause of both her happiness and sorrow disappeared into the moonlit night.  
  
Ryoko had teleported from her room up to her favorite spot on the roof. That was her secret place, the place she always went to when she wanted to be alone. It was a safe place, because the truth is, no one else could get up to that spot very easily except her. She stared up at the moon. The clouds, they glowed white as they passed by beneath it. Shining down it seemed to give everything a blue-ish glow. She began to sing to herself a quiet melody. A song only her herself knew deep in her heart. A song she sang when she was sad.  
  
"Past the clouds  
  
Past the sky  
  
We can only imagine what great mysteries lie  
  
Other moons  
  
Other stars  
  
Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far  
  
Take my hand.  
  
This miracle's undying  
  
It never will forsake us  
  
We'll always keep on flying  
  
Where ever.love.may take us."  
  
That word. Love. It hurt. Like a knife in her heart. She then saw Tenchi walking off down the path along side the lake. Ryoko watched him every step of the way, until he finally disappeared from her view. Even though she was angry towards him, she still loved him so much. A long moment passed. Still she stared off into the distance where he had faded from her view. The sound of soft footsteps then came from behind her. "Ryoko?" Ryoko turned around to see Ayeka standing there. "Oh, it's you princess. How did you get up here anyway?" Ryoko said, turning her gaze back to the night. "Kamidake helped me, actually. I thought I heard the sound of a familiar voice singing up here. Do you mind if I sit down?" Ayeka asked, stepping up next to her. "Sure." Ryoko said, indifferently. Ayeka sat down. They both sat silent for a long time. Then Ayeka spoke.  
  
"Listen.Ryoko.I know you kissed Tenchi." Ryoko then frowned, and her gaze fell to her feet. "Yes, I did. And I know you kissed Tenchi as well. I'm not angry. Ayeka, can't you see that there's no point in us fighting anymore when the thing that we're fighting over, will never choose between us." Ryoko said, turning toward Ayeka. "I don't believe that. I believe he will chose his true love, and I know it will be one of us. I also believe I am prepared for the reality that it might not be me." Ayeka said looking downward. "As do I, Ayeka. Even though we've fought so often, I think you might be one of my closest friends. Heh. Listen to me. I sound so ridiculous." Ryoko said, shaking her head. "No, Ryoko. I feel the same way." Together they both sat in silence, staring off into the distance as they waited for their Tenchi to return.  
  
Tenchi walked through the woods, down the long path that has become a reflection of his life: A long unsure road in which he could not see far ahead at all. Down the path and through his travels, he was led to the cliff overlooking the Okayama valley. It looked so beautiful. The moonlight spread out everywhere, shining down on the green forest trees giving them a blue hue unmatched by anything else. As he took in the breathtaking view, the wind picked up and quietly shook his short onyx spikes of hair.  
  
For a long time he stood there on that high place. Thoughts of what the future will bring and the infinite possibilities that came with it passed through his mind. 'What if Ayeka? What if Ryoko?' He thought. 'What am I going to do? There's no turning back now. I have to find in my heart, which one I truly love.' All of a sudden, some beeps and the sounds of tapping on a computer pad came from not too far away. Tenchi went towards the sounds and found Washu in a nearby clearing typing on her holo-top. She looked up and noticed Tenchi standing next to a tree close by.  
  
"Oh, hello Tenchi. Out for a late night stroll?" She said, continuing her typing. "You could say that. What are you doing out here anyway?" Tenchi asked, walking up and looking at her computer screen. "I'm studying the electromagnetic lay-lines of the earth. There just happens to be one right beneath us in this entire area, and of course I had to come out of my inter- dimensional lab in order to get accurate readings. The data I'm receiving is truly phenomenal. It doesn't seem to me that you're out for a usual walk. Care to share your thoughts?" She said, turning her eyes to Tenchi. "Always did cut to the point, didn't you miss Washu?" He said, rubbing the back of his head. She simply nodded with her cute Washu-chan smile. "Well, I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble and I don't know what to do, Washu." Washu turned towards Tenchi in her floating chair and rubbed her chin with her finger. "Hmm. It doesn't have anything to do with a certain space pirate daughter of mine and a certain Juraian princess does it?" Tenchi simply turned his eyes away and nodded. "I thought so." Washu then tapped a key on her holo-top and it disappeared. She hopped off her chair. "Walk with me, Tenchi." Washu then motioned for Tenchi to come with her down a forest path.  
  
They walked through the forest. The moonlight shown through the leaves of the trees leaving shadows down the path they walked. "Did you want to tell me what happened?" Washu asked. "Well, it started earlier today at lunch time. Ayeka sat me down in her room, confessed her love to me and then she kissed me, and.I liked it. But I then I pushed her away and told her I wasn't sure about how I felt about her and that I would decide and give her an answer soon. Then Ryoko walked in the room, Ayeka burst into tears and ran out the door. Then, later this evening Ryoko appeared in my room and begged me to tell her the truth about what happened between Ayeka and I. I explained to her our situation and then she kissed me as well. Then I stopped the kiss and told her the same as I did Ayeka. Then she got upset and stormed out of my room. Oh, Washu. What am I going to do? How can I get things back to the way they were?"  
  
"Tenchi, I think at this point that's pretty much impossible. If someone told you what to do it wouldn't matter. No one can tell you what you need to do, and no one can force you to decide. It's something you need to do on your own. I'm not going to convince you to choose my daughter, though." She said, as she stopped him and stood before him. "Although it would be nice. I could use some grandchildren. Hehe." "Washu, please." Tenchi said, the embarrassment showing through to his cheeks. "However, the decision lies solely with you, and no one can tell you other wise." Washu said. She then walked around behind him out of his sight for a second. He then felt a soft hand lay on his shoulder. Tenchi turned his head to see Washu now in her adult form. "I know you'll make the right decision, Tenchi, and I wish you good luck. Just know that my lab door is always open, okay?" Tenchi turned around and faced Washu, looking into her green eyes. "Thank you miss Washu. You've set my mind at ease." Washu just looked at him with motherly eyes, and gave a kind smile. "Don't mention it, Tenchi." She then walked past him and popped back into her child form. "Now don't forget, I'll be looking forward to having you volunteer for my experiments tomorrow, my little guinea pig. Hehe." She then skipped away down the path towards the house. Tenchi sighed. 'Oh, Washu. You'll never change.' He thought with a smile. Tenchi walked back through the woods. Back to the cliff. There he sat down on the edge. He closed his eyes, and quieted his mind. Slowly he drifted off into meditation.  
  
Tenchi found himself in a dark void. Then he heard a scream come from his right. He looked and it was Ayeka, hanging by a single hand from a 40-story ledge. "Tenchi, please help me. I'm slipping." She cried out. Tenchi started to run towards her when he heard another voice calling from behind. He turned. It was Ryoko, bound to a table. Kagato was hovering over her holding his sword just above her heart. "Tenchi, help me. Don't let him kill me, please." Ryoko called out. Ryoko to his left and Ayeka to his right, they both called out his name in fear of certain death. Tenchi looked left and looked right, frozen where he stood. He couldn't move. "No!" Tenchi called out. Then, Kagato's sword thrust down. Ayeka's hand lost its grip. And then everything went black around him. "NOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed into the darkness surrounding him. He fell to his knees. Tears pouring down his cheeks, he laid his head in his hands. "No."  
  
Tenchi shook violently out of his dream. So much that he accidentally fell off the cliff. He felt the rush of the air over his body and the screaming of the wind in his ears. The cliff wall raced by him at a blurring speed. Things seemed to shift into slow motion. Memories of his entire life flashed through his mind. Faces of his family, friends, and loved ones passed over his eyes. Visions of his father and grandfather always pushing him to do his best. Visions of Mihoshi and Kiyone always crashing into the lake because Mihoshi forgot to set the reverse break. Visions of Washu kidnapping him for her strange experiments in nothing but his boxers. Visions of Sasami cooking her best meals, always cheerful and encouraging. Visions of Ryoko, taking him away without warning to fly with her high in the sky. Visions of Ayeka, her quiet gentleness, her inner strength and her love. Slowly he closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable.  
  
He felt an abrupt stop. Tenchi opened his eyes. He saw that he was now moving up the cliff wall instead of down it. Then he noticed, he was being held by a pair of strong arms around his chest. On one of the wrists was a gem. He looked over his shoulder. It was Ryoko. They both disappeared and appeared again at the bottom of the cliff, where Ayeka stood waiting. "Ryoko. Ayeka. What are you two doing here? How did you know?" Tenchi asked, still in shock. Ayeka walked up. "Both Ryoko and I got a terribly bad feeling and we were immediately drawn here. Thank god we came here in time." Ayeka said, her hands folded over her chest. "Well you don't have to worry, Ayeka. I got to him in time." Ryoko said in a smug tone.  
  
"Thank you. Both of you." Tenchi said, still a little shaken. "Come on, lord Tenchi. Let's go home." Ayeka said, taking hold of his arm to try to steady him. Then both the girls helped him home. It was near midnight when they arrived. Everyone else had already gone to bed. They walked up to Tenchi's door and said their goodnights. "Are you sure you're alright, Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, worry in her voice. "Yeah, are you gonna be okay sleeping tonight?" Ryoko asked with the same concern. "Girls, girls. I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just a little shook up that's all. I think the two of you need rest more than I do. Now goodnight. I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Goodnight Tenchi." The girls said in unison. Then they both went to their rooms, closing their doors behind them. Tenchi then turned to walk into his room. Before he entered, Tenchi paused and turned his eyes to Ayeka's door. He stared for a long time. Then finally went into his room and shut the door. 


	3. Anomaly and sins of the past

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the excellent reviews. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this one just as much. Oh and I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi do. There I said it. Enjoy!

**Captive Heart Ver. 2**

**Chap. 3**

Tenchi practiced his kendo all morning in the wide-open field not too far from his house. From the point of which the sun shown red on his face from over the horizon to when it poured down on his shoulders, he never stopped for one second. Nor did the thoughts of his ever-growing predicament cease. With every swing and gesture of the sword, thoughts of Ayeka and Ryoko were with him.

He pulled a rag from his back pocket and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was unusually warm and humid on this bright sunny April morning. Tenchi, tired from training so hard, began his walk back to the house. The blossom pedals fell all around him as he passed by the freshly budding sakura trees. While watching them gently tumble to the ground, Tenchi thought of Ayeka. How the wind gently moves her soft silky hair on a warm summer day, and how her scarlet eyes catch the colors all around her so perfectly. He thought of her gentle grace and her warm heart. No matter what problem he has had in the past, Ayeka has always been there right beside him, more than willing to help him work it out. Tenchi is thankful to her for that.

Then he started thinking of Ryoko. Her free way of speaking catches him off guard sometimes, but she has this free spirited personality that fascinates him. It's as if she refuses to be limited by anyone or anything. Yet, she will not even think of the idea of living without Tenchi in her life. Tenchi knows that even though she teases him and constantly hangs on him, it's just her way of showing her affection for him.

However, both girls have a bad side that only comes out when they fight over him. Tenchi let out a sigh at the thought of their constant arguments, and all of them being over him. Time after time they always put him on the spot.

"Tenchi, you can choose the Juraian Princess or the ugly ogre." Ayeka would say.

"Choose the twit, I dare ya!" Ryoko would yell, while pointing at Ayeka.

"Come on Tenchi, you must decide!" Both girls would say in unison.

And Tenchi would always find some way out of it. Usually a diversion tactic or a 'I forgot something' line.

Tenchi didn't want to run anymore, because now the situation has grown serious. Two wonderful women's hearts now lay on the line. He had to make his choice, but he also had to be sure in his heart how he exactly felt about each of them. Which one does he simply love as a friend, and which does he love as something more than that? Which one does he wish to always be with, and which does he always want to be there? He cares for them both so much, but he knows there is only one that he loves deeply and truly. Which one, though? Which one?

Tenchi groaned in frustration. He arrived at the front gates, and paused. He looked up at the house he has spent his whole life in, a place where he has always felt comfortable coming back to. Now he's hesitant to walk through the front gates. Looking on either side of him, Tenchi noticed that Azaka and Kamidake, who usually stand guard, were nowhere to be found. He simply dismissed it as nothing and brought himself to walk on.

Ayeka sat at the water's edge, looking over the lake. The late morning sunlight hit the lake and gently reflected onto her face, dancing on her fair skin as the water rippled.

'Oh, why did I have to tell him how I felt?' She thought. 'Why did I have to kiss him? I've caused nothing but a big mess. It is better that I did tell him, though. And that kiss? I would never take that wonderful kiss back, not for anything. I've become so tired of holding back my feelings and I do not regret anything. Even if Tenchi doesn't choose me, I would still love him just the same. I just want him to be happy.'

Ayeka's thoughts were then distracted by a familiar figure walking towards her along the water's edge, about a hundred steps from her. Ayeka couldn't quite make the person out. The person stopped and silently looked over the lake. Ayeka then got a good look at the person. It looked like a woman with long purple hair and a pink kimono just like hers.

The woman then turned her head towards Ayeka, and Ayeka was shocked to realize that it was…Ayeka. The two Ayekas looked at each other and mirrored the same look of shock on their faces, raising their hands to cover their mouths. The other Ayeka began to walk towards her. When she got within 5 steps, she hesitantly reached out her hand. Ayeka, still sitting, reached out her hand as well. The second Ayeka then disappeared leaving Ayeka, herself, dumbfounded. 'Wha-what in the world was that?' Ayeka thought as she began to nervously shake. She then got up, ran through the yard and into the house.

"Washu! Miss Washu!" She yelled as she hurried to the entrance of the scientist's lab.

The same warning echoed in Ryoko's dream, over and over. A warning she hasn't heard in thousands of years.

'You shall regret this, space pirate! Oh, yes. You shall regret this! Hahaha!'

The warning was always followed by laughter. Ryoko awoke from a late morning of sleeping in, like usual. She turned her head slowly towards her night table to see what time it was. After she was able to open her eyes she noticed that her enlightenment stone was pulsating light and giving off an overall bright blue glow. Any sleepyness she felt, immediately went away as she quickly sat up.

"What in the hell?"

The pulsating then stopped, and the glow faded.

"What was that all about? I never saw it do that before." She said out loud as she picked up the stone and stared at it curiously.

Ryoko was then distracted by the sounds of Ayeka's voice coming from downstairs.

"Washu! Miss Washu! Where are you?" her voice rang.

"Now what's going on?" Ryoko said, jumping out of her bed and fazing into her light red summer kimono. Putting back the stone, she then ran out of her room and downstairs to see what all the ruckus was all about.

Tenchi thought he heard yelling before he entered the front door, but he wasn't sure. He then walked into the kitchen to see Sasami working her magic on the stove.

"Hello, Sasami. What's for lunch today?" Tenchi asked as he stood near the counter top.

"Today I'm making steamed rice with fried fish and vegetables." She said in her usual cheery voice.

"Wow, that sounds delicious. By the way, Sasami, did you hear any yelling going on just now?" Tenchi asked looking around curiously.

"Yeah. My sister ran into the house, yelling for Miss Washu for some reason a minute ago. Then she went into her lab." She said, quickly turning to Tenchi and then back to her cooking.

"Oh, I see." He said looking back at Washu's door.

"Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes." Sasami said, before gently pushing Tenchi out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay." Tenchi said, continuing his way out. "Oh, Sasami. Have you seen Ryoko this morning?" He asked turning back.

"She went into Washu's lab after Ayeka. Probably to see what all the fuss was about." She said, keeping her attention to the stove.

"Oh, okay." Tenchi said, as he then walked into the living room to sit down.

He relaxed back into the sofa, finally feeling all the training he had performed this morning. Looking out the windows, he saw two sparrows fly by. One landed on the bird feeder hanging just outside the window. The sunlight shined on its feathers in brilliant dark green hues. Tenchi continued to watch the bird until he was startled by Ryoko suddenly appearing next to him.

Putting himself at ease, Tenchi turned to Ryoko.

"So there you are, Ryoko. I thought you might be with Washu..." His words stopped at the feeling of Ryoko gently folding her fingers with his. She then leaned her head on Tenchi's shoulder.

"Mmmm. Good morning, my love." She said, looking up at him.

"Uh, um, good morning Ryoko." Tenchi said nervously, completely taken by surprise by her behavior.

"I'm so glad you chose me, my Tenchi. Now we can plan out the rest of our lives together." Ryoko said, then nuzzling into his chest.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ryoko? I never said anything like that. I haven't made my choice yet. I told you both that I would with a little time." Tenchi said, turning his body towards Ryoko.

"What do you mean, Tenchi, we confessed our love to each other yesterday. We even spent the night together. Don't you remember?" Ryoko said, quickly standing up.

Tenchi stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders in concern.

"I'm sorry Ryoko, I just don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"How could you say such cruel things after all that we've shared?" She said through the tears.

"I don't know what you mean, Ryoko. Are you feeling okay?" Tenchi said, growing more and more confused.

Then, without warning she disappeared from his grasp. Tenchi was shocked, because she didn't teleport away. She just simply vanished.

"Ryoko? Ryoko?!" Tenchi said, looking around in confusion.

"What? What is it Tenchi?" Came a voice from behind him.

Tenchi turned to see Ryoko and Ayeka looking at him curiously.

"Ryoko, I don't know what I did to upset you, but then you teleported away. I thought…" Tenchi was then interrupted by Ryoko.

"What are you talking about, Tenchi? I've been down in Washu's lab. I haven't seen you at all this morning." Ryoko said, walking up to him.

"But…but you were just here a second ago, and you were talking about how we confessed our love for each other and..." Tenchi said, looking around the room.

"Lord Tenchi, did this Ryoko that you saw, suddenly disappear without making her teleporting sound?" Ayeka said standing next to Ryoko.

"Yeah, that's right." Tenchi said nodding his head.

"Just as I thought. I had a similar experience earlier. I saw myself walking along the lake. She walked up to me and just like that, she vanished." Ayeka said looking out the windows to the lake.

"What does it mean, Miss Ayeka?"

Tenchi then saw Miss Washu step out from behind Ryoko.

"I think I might have an answer to this little mystery. If you'll all join me back in my lab."

All four were then Teleported away to Washu's laboratory.

Sasami then walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, everyone! Lunch is ready!" She announced.

She then looked around the room to notice it was empty.

"Huh? Where did everybody go?" She asked herself curiously.

In the main section of Washu's lab, in front of her large computer screen, the four of them appeared.

"All morning I've been picking up two distinct quantum flux reactions coming through an inter-dimensional anomaly, which, until now, I haven't been able to pinpoint." Washu said, gesturing her hand to her diagram of the phenomenon on the large screen.

"Okay, but what does all that mean, Washu?" Ryoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means, my layman daughter, that two alternate realities are crossing over into our world. However, the quantum reactions don't last for very long due to the instability of the anomaly. This in fact makes them very unpredictable and uncontrollable."

Washu then sat in her floating chair, and typed some codes into her console.

"So what your saying, Miss Washu, is that there could be a reality where Lord Tenchi and I are together?" Ayeka asked, blush already showing in her cheeks.

"Sure, that's right. Tenchi has already proven that there's a reality where he and Ryoko are together." Washu said as she continued to type.

Ryoko and Ayeka then both had stars in their eyes and pleasant looks on their faces. A worried look came over Tenchi as he noticed this.

A computer generated hollow image of the Masaki home then appeared on the screen. The image zoomed into a blinking red dot in Ryoko's room. Under the dot read an inset, 'quantum flux anomaly located'.

"As I said, it took me a while to track down the source of the anomaly, but I finally found it. It's coming from Ryoko's keepsake." Washu said, turning to Ryoko.

"What? You mean all this weird stuff is being caused by my stone?" Ryoko said, pointing to herself.

"I'm afraid so, Ryoko. That stone always did give off an odd electro-magnetic field, but I just assumed it was due to it being from a planet so near to a class 3 supernova." Washu said as she turned back to her console.

"So, what can we do about this, Miss Washu?" Tenchi asked, walking up to her.

"I'm not sure at this time. Ryoko, I'll need you to bring me the stone so I can do some further studies, and come up with some theories. Maybe then we can stop these anomalies from occurring. Now, all of you, if anything else strange occurs, please let me know immediately." Washu said.

Ayeka began to speak,

"But, Miss Washu I was wondering…"

Then without warning she teleported them all back to the living room.

"Oh, there you all are. Come on, lunch is getting cold." Sasami said from behind them with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry about that, Sasami. Something came up." Tenchi said, as he and the others walked into the dining room.

"I'll be back Sasami." Ryoko said as she teleported up to her room.

She walked over to her night table, picked up the stone and looked at it, not really knowing what to expect due to her new knowledge. She then left her room and made her way down the hall. As she walked down the stairs, the stone began to light up and shake in her hand. "What the-" was all that she could get out before a vision had entered her mind.

Ryoko saw herself walking hand in hand with Tenchi under the sakura trees. Sakura blossoms fell around them as they smiled and laughed. Then the scene dimmed and changed to another vision. This one was of Tenchi holding the light hawk sword in his battle uniform. It was dark, like nighttime. Tenchi then clenched his sword and held it high. He ran towards a bright shining light. Closer and closer he came to the light until a shard of energy shot out from the light, piercing Tenchi's chest.

"Tenchi!!" Ryoko screamed as the vision went black.

The stone stopped shaking and the light from it faded. Tenchi found Ryoko shaking nervously on the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Ryoko? Ryoko are you okay?" Tenchi said, shaking her out of her daze.

Then Ryoko's eyes finally focused on Tenchi and she threw her arms around him. Everyone else, having heard the scream, arrived immediately.

"Tenchi, Tenchi. I saw you die. That light went right into your chest." Ryoko cried into his shoulder.

"Ryoko, what are you talking about? I'm fine, see?" Tenchi said, placing her hand on his chest.

She then felt his chest and looked it over.

"See, I'm just fine." Tenchi said, as Ryoko slowly moved back, wiping away her tears.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Ayeka said, as she stood at the foot of the stairs with Washu and Sasami.

"Ryoko seems to have had quite a scare. Washu maybe you should take a look at her." Tenchi said, holding Ryoko gently by the shoulders who was still shaking.

Washu then ran up the steps to her very shaken daughter.

"Ryoko, sweetie, tell me what happened." Washu said, placing both her hands on Ryoko's cheeks.

"I-It was the stone. It began to shake and glow, then I saw Tenchi and me, and then I saw Tenchi running towards a bright light and then something shot out from it and went through Tenchi's chest." Ryoko said, her words unsteadily coming out.

"That's it. I'm taking this stone to my lab right now." Washu said, taking the stone from Ryoko's hand.

"Tenchi, you take her up to her room. I'll bring her something to help calm her down in a minute." Washu said, before teleporting away with the stone.

"I hope Ryoko will be alright." Sasami said as she stood next to Ayeka.

"I hope so too, Sasami. Come along, Sasami. We'd better let her rest." Ayeka said, leading Sasami back to the dining room.

At the same time, Tenchi helped a still very shaken Ryoko back up the stairs, down the hall and into her room. As Ryoko sat down on her bed she looked around her, nervously.

"Ryoko, it's okay. I'm here. I'm alright." Tenchi said, rubbing her shoulders to help calm her down. Ryoko then turned her head to the bright sunlight coming from the window.

"T-The lights. Make them go away, Tenchi, please!" Ryoko said, pointing at the light shining into the room as the paranoia began to set in.

Tenchi got up, closed the drapes to the window, and knelt back down next to her at the side of the bed.

"There. There's no more light. Now, please Ryoko. Please try to lay down and relax." Tenchi said as she still looked around the room anxiously.

"O-Okay." She said, finally allowing herself to lay back onto the bed.

Washu then appeared at Ryoko's side with a tiny device in her hand.

"This should help her relax." Washu said, placing the device on Ryoko's forehead.

Ryoko quickly fell asleep.

"That should allow her to rest for a while." Washu said, running her hand over Ryoko's hair.

"What do you think happened, Miss Washu?" Tenchi asked, his voice full of worry and confusion.

"I'm not sure, Tenchi, but I'll have the answers once I analyze that stone. I currently have it in containment inside my lab. For now, I'm going to stand by her, just in case anything else happens. Why don't you head back down stairs Tenchi, I'm sure Sasami must be worried sick. I can take it from here." Washu said, as she continued to stroke Ryoko's cyan hair.

"Alright. Thanks, Washu." Tenchi said.

Washu then gave him a pleasant smile.

He then turned and began to leave the room.

"Tenchi?" Washu said.

"Yes, Washu?" Tenchi said, stopping at the door.

"…She is great, isn't she? My little girl." She said, looking to Ryoko. "I mean, despite her temper and her bouts with Ayeka, she really is a good person inside." Washu then looked up at Tenchi.

"Yes. Yes she is, Miss Washu." Tenchi said, looking to Ryoko.

"Thank you, Tenchi." Washu said with a pleasant smile as she looked at Ryoko as well.

Tenchi nodded and then left the room. He then met Ayeka and Sasami, who were waiting in the dining room.

"Is she okay, Tenchi? Is Ryoko alright?" Sasami asked, jumping up from her seat.

"Ryoko will be fine, Sasami. Washu is looking after her now. Understandably, she was really disturbed by what she saw." Tenchi said, sitting down at the table.

"I see." Sasami said, sitting down next to him.

"I suppose the best we can do now is wait for Washu's test results on that stone." Ayeka said, looking to Washu's lab.

They ate in silence, each having thoughts of what could have caused the stone to react in such a way and what Ryoko's connection to it might be.

Deep inside the lab, the stone floated inside a positronically charged, glass sphere. Inside the sphere the stone began to shake again. Then it emitted a bright light, illuminating the entire section of the lab. Back in the house, after they had finished eating, Tenchi helped Sasami clear the dishes from the table. After Sasami started washing the dishes in the sink, Tenchi decided to go start some work out in the fields to try to take his worries off of Ryoko.

On his way to the front door he felt a strange feeling go through him. The feeling was so slight he almost didn't notice it. Then it quickly went away. Tenchi walked out into the front yard and had an odd feeling that something was different. He looked around and saw nothing. Then he noticed Ryoko walking up from the forest path hand in hand with none other than someone he barely recognized as Yosho. What shocked Tenchi even more was that Yosho did not appear like the old grandpa he has always known. He was young.

"G-G-Grandpa? Ryoko? What's going on?" Tenchi asked running up to them. "Ryoko, shouldn't you be up in bed resting? And Grandpa, how did you get so young?" Tenchi asked almost freaking out.

"Tenchi, what's wrong with you? We went over this yesterday in the living room. Yosho has been disguising himself for the past 700 years. And what are you talking about 'resting'? I got plenty of rest last night. And weren't you supposed to be shopping in town with Ayeka?" Ryoko said, with a puzzled look.

"Are you feeling well, Tenchi?" Yosho asked, looking him over.

"N-No. This can't be right. What the heck is going on?" Tenchi said as he turned and ran, only to run right into someone else, causing the both of them to fall back on their butts.

"Ow" the two said in unison. Tenchi opened his eyes to see Ayeka looking down at him with the look of shock on her face. Then Tenchi looked over to see whom he had bumped into and saw…Tenchi?

"T-Two Tenchis." Ayeka said raising her hand to her mouth with a gasp.

The two Tenchis looked at each other with their mouths wide open.

"Amazing." The two said at the same time.

Ayeka nervously looked at the two Tenchis.

"First, another Ayeka this morning and now another Tenchi?" Ayeka said, looking back and forth at the two of them.

Then without warning, Tenchi's surroundings changed and he found himself all alone, sitting on the front lawn. Tenchi had reached a realm of confusion probably no earthling has ever been blessed to experience before. All Tenchi could do was get up, slowly walk back into the house and close the door behind him. He walked over to the sofa in the living room and sat down. Ayeka then entered the room.

"Tenchi? You don't look so well. Are you alright?" Ayeka said, sitting down across from him.

"Ayeka?" Tenchi said.

"Yes, Tenchi?" Ayeka said.

"Tell me you've been in the house the entire 5 minutes I was gone." Tenchi said.

"Well of course I was. I've been in the kitchen talking with Sasami." Ayeka said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, what's going on, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked growing concerned.

"And is Ryoko still upstairs with Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, I would guess so. I haven't seen them come down yet. Why? What is this about, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, getting up and sitting down next to Tenchi.

"Well, while I was walking in the front yard, I saw Ryoko holding hands with a very young grandpa. Then I turned around and bumped into someone who looked just like me. You were right there, too, Ayeka. You looked down at the two of us and said, 'First, another Ayeka this morning and now another Tenchi?'. Then everything changed and I was all by myself." Tenchi said, rubbing his head.

"Hmm. Could that have been the same Ayeka I saw this morning?" Ayeka said.

"You remember what Washu said? It's all starting to make sense. Maybe the other alternate realities are starting to cross over into eachother. Maybe that was another reality I stepped into for only a few moments." Tenchi said.

"We have to talk to Washu." Ayeka said, standing up.

"I agree. Let's go." Tenchi said.

Then they both ran out of the room and up the stairs towards Ryoko's room.

"Miss Washu." Tenchi said in a quiet voice, trying not to wake Ryoko. "It happened again, Miss Washu."

Tenchi then explained what had happened.

"I see, Tenchi. Then the situation has grown more critical. I have to go to my lab. Ayeka? Could you look after Ryoko?" Washu asked.

"Yes." Ayeka said, taking Washu's place next to the bed.

"For some reason these strange anomalies seem to be surrounding Ryoko. The incident on the stairway proves that. I'll be in my lab." Washu said, before teleporting away.

As Ryoko lay there asleep, she had a dream of her far past when she was still a space pirate pillaging the farthest corners of the galaxy.

She came across a planet called Gandar in a remote region of Juraian space. There she found great cities of gold and platinum spread across vast continents. Landing at the largest city, she took all the jewels and riches she could teleport back to Ryo-oki. After laying waste to most of the city, she walked down the street to a golden temple that reached twenty stories high. Climbing up the tall steps and entering the tall doorway, she found herself inside a large room. She looked over to see a priest kneeling before a glowing blue stone on a shining platinum pedestal.

"You there! Priest! That stone. What is it?" Ryoko demanded as she stood over him.

The priest turned around and began to cower in fear in the realization of who was standing in front of him.

"R-Ryoko." He said shaking.

Ryoko grabbed him by the chest and lifted him into the air.

"You dare say my name, you worthless scum?!" She said, showing her sharp teeth.

"P-P-Please, forgive me." The priest said fearing for his life.

"I asked you a question, priest. What is that stone?" She asked lifting him higher and tightening her grip.

"T-That stone is the most sacred stone of our world. The Gandarian Enlightenment Stone. Within it lies unimaginable and mysterious power. Long ago it was given to us by the goddess and has protected our world ever since." He said, looking back to the stone.

"Heh. I don't care about any of that. All I care about is its worth. I think I'll sell it for a nice profit." She said, grinning as she looked at the glowing stone.

"No, you can't!" The priest said, begging and pleading.

"You have no say in the matter, priest." She said, tossing him against the wall.

She walked up and reached out for the stone.

"Stop right there, pirate!" A voice commanded from behind her.

She turned to see a man garbed in silver robes and gold plate armor holding a long blade spear to her throat.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ryoko said, lighting her sword in her hand.

"I am Shei-ragg, high priest and protector of the stone. I will see you dead before you take the stone from our temple." He said, holding the spear to her neck.

"Well, I hope you'll provide more of a challenge than your poor friend there." She mused.

With a swipe of her sword, the blade fell to the floor, leaving Shei-ragg holding just the wooden staff. Spinning and performing a roundhouse kick, she knocked the high priest against one of the many pillars in the room. Incapacitating him.

"Pathetic." She said.

Shei-ragg unable to move, Ryoko proceeded to take the stone from its pedestal. Casually walking away, admiring the stone's beauty, Ryoko heard Shei-Ragg's voice as she left.

"You shall regret this, space-pirate! Oh, yes! You shall regret this! Hahaha!" He yelled out from inside the temple as she walked down the steps. Without breaking her stride, she charged an energy orb in her hand, aimed it behind her and shot it into the temple doorway at the top of the steps. The entire temple exploded sending molten gold and smoke everywhere.

"The only thing _I'll_ regret is parting with such a beautiful artifact." Ryoko said, holding the stone before her as she flew into the sky.

Leaving the planet aboard Ryo-oki, Ryoko continued to stare at the stone, admiring its fine craftsmanship and sparkling luminescence.

"You know what, Ryo-oki?" She said out loud.

"Meow?" The ship replied back.

"I think I'll keep this pretty stone. Let's just sell the rest of this stuff we got from that boon-dock planet. We'll probably get back more than enough cash anyway. I mean, gold and platinum are very rare in this area of the universe." She said, slipping the stone into her pocket.

"So, where would you like to go now, Ryo-oki?" Ryoko asked, looking out into space on her monitor. "Meow meow." The ship replied cheerfully. "Okay. I like the Andromada System too. Let's go, Ryo-oki!" She said pointing to a section of stars ahead. The ship then took off and disappeared into the deep dark depths of space.


End file.
